Dr Muraki's Journal
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: The journal Kazutaka Muraki wrote, while on his journey to get his stepbrother a new body.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yami no Matsuei or anything affiliated with said show.

* * *

My name is Kazutaka Muraki. Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. And on these pages I will write down everything that happens as I start my quest for vengeance against my stepbrother. I shall write down all important information as it happens to keep my notes up to date. It may seem strange, me writing a journal and all, but I wish to be able to relive everything that happens on my journey.

A few years ago, I stumbled across some old notes of my grandfathers about a very fascinating subject he had under his care. It seems this man was in his hospital for several years, and without eating, drinking or sleeping, he managed to survive for all those years. How he stayed alive all that time is a real mystery, unfortunately, he was finally able to kill himself and that's where my grandfathers notes end. I would have loved to dissect him, but he died many years ago so all I can do is dream about taking that body of his apart piece by piece.

It has been several months since I started this journal and I have some wonderful news. I know it's hard to believe, but I actually saw the man my grandfather had as a patient. The one I had spent many nights dreaming about and thought I'd never be able to see since he's dead. Well, I was wrong. Not about him being dead, because he is in fact quite dead, but about getting to see him. How, you may ask, is this possible? It's simple really. He's now a shinigami, a guardian of the dead. I was thrilled to find that out since it will make it much easier to find him. Or more specifically, to bring him to me. I already have everything all planned out. Some greedy mother is paying me to bring her daughter back from the dead as one of my famous dolls. And being as she'll need fresh blood to survive, I've decided to have her drain the blood from innocent people she meets on the street. It's perfect really, the mother gets her daughter and I get to send up a red flag for the shinigami to come investigate. Now all I have to do is sit back and wait. I wonder how many people my little vampire will have to kill before I get their attention.

It took them a little over 2 weeks to finally figure out that something was going on. I was starting to think that my plan had failed, but finally my subject appeared. I introduced myself to him at a park when we were caring for a child that I'd attacked, he didn't know this of course. I think he's a bit naive really, but he looks _oh_ so much better in person. In fact, when I saw him I wasn't sure if I wanted to have him or have my way with him. Perhaps I can have both in the end. Anyways, back to what I was saying. We cared for the girl, and afterwards he thanked me for my help. Can you believe that? He was just so cute I wanted to tie him up and cut into him right then and there. But things like that are best done at night when the red moon is high in the sky, so sadly I'll have to wait for another time. Hopefully I'll see him soon since I've been having my doll leave him subtle clues. I wonder if he'll figure them out.

Two days, can you believe that? It took him _two_ days to figure out what was going on, and he even had a partner. I hope he isn't always like this; I'd really hate to have to explain everything to him. So anyway, he finally figured out what was going on and came after me. Of course, that might have had something to do with me kidnapping his partner. Did I mention that I knew his partner? Well I do. We have quite a _history_ together. In fact, I'm the one who killed him. The night we first met I had so much fun destroying his body, and his mind. I enjoyed it so much that instead of butchering him like I did to that woman he saw me kill, I put a curse on him and allowed him to die beautifully. His death would be a masterpiece of pain and anguish. Unfortunately it would take him a while to die so I was unable to watch, but I'm sure it was absolutely breathtaking. Back to my subject, whose name by the way is Asato Tsuzuki. Well, he was so furious about the kidnapping that he barged in ready to fight. I was hoping to just whisk him away and destroy the boy, his partner, but who am I to deny my dear Tsuzuki. And so we fought. It was an amazing fight, he is immensely powerful and I began to crave him even more. However, now was not the time and I gracefully withdrew. I could have drug him with me, but I'm sure he'll come to me willingly in time. Until then I'll watch him from the shadows and continue to drop bread crumbs for him to follow.

It's been almost a month since I last saw my love Tsuzuki, and if not for my latest project I would have surely gone mad with want by now. My newest pet project, a young girl named Tsubaki whom I call Camellia, and her father have been keeping me quite busy. Camellia is my patient; I gave her a heart transplant using her best friend's heart. Of course the girl had to be killed, but things like that happen. Her father got into the business of selling human organs when he was unable to legally locate a new heart for his daughter. He uses his luxury cruise ship as a mobile lab and picks up runaways and children from orphanages as his human sacrifices and then sells them to the highest bidder. Truthfully I could care less about his black market scheme, but I do plan to use it to my advantage. Eventually the Summons Department will find out about the many unusual deaths and will send in the Guardians. And if I know Tsuzuki, and I'm sure I do, he'll definitely be the one to come. And maybe this time I'll get to spend some _quality_ time with him.

The Queen Camellia set sail yesterday and I was delighted to find out that Tsuzuki was indeed onboard. Of course he was pretending to be a member of the crew, but I won't tell. Besides, he looked absolutely ravishing in that outfit of his. I got to spend some quality time with him when I found him sneaking around the ship and challenged him to a game of cards. Since he wanted answers, he willingly accepted. Of course he had no chance of winning, but just as I was about to claim him as my prize, his partner Hisoka showed up. That little twerp challenged me to a game so he could save him, and having no other option, I accepted. Unfortunately, he won and took my prize away from me. I'm not worried though, I'll have him eventually. Tonight after everyone was asleep in their rooms, I was visited by Camellia. You see, I told her awhile ago that her new heart originally belonged to her friend. So for the past few weeks I have been slowly convincing her that the heart she had still retained some of her best friends soul. And because of that her friend now lived inside her, almost like having another personality. So over that time I'd been helping her to draw out her other _self_. Now she can switch personalities at will, and this new _person_ was out for revenge against the people that killed her. I was more than willing to help her on her mission since it would help me get closer to my dear Tsuzuki. Plus, it's very satisfying watching a young woman murder someone. It gives me great pleasure seeing her covered in another's blood, it's intoxicating.

It didn't take Tsuzuki nearly as long to figure things out this time. I was his main suspect from the start, though that could just be because of his grudge against me. Not that I minded since he began following me around like a hawk. Of course this would have caused many problems for my plan, so unfortunately I had to rid myself as a suspect. And so I killed myself, quite beautifully I might add. Poor Tsuzuki was so confused when he found me murdered, I almost felt guilty. My death did the job though, since Tsuzuki began looking at the other's even closer. I was dead just long enough to get rid of everyone's suspicion and then I revived myself and went into hiding. It's unfortunate that I was unable to see more of Camellia's performances, what good is having a puppet if you can't enjoy the show? But it was necessary unfortunately.

I must admit, Camellia is getting better. I saw what she did to her father, and I must say I was mildly impressed with her work. Sewing his mouth shut was a nice touch, but she did it much too early in my opinion. Of course, it would've been bad if someone had heard him scream so I understand why she did it, but I still would have sewn his mouth shut last, just so I could hear the sounds he made as his limbs were being slowly cut off. Over time she'd probably improve, but I'm afraid I have no more use for her. It's almost time for me to leave now, my ride should be here shortly. It's a shame to give up all these wonderful subjects, but there're always more to be found and it's becoming too dangerous to continue my work here. I was looking forward to taking Tsuzuki with me when I leave, but his partner has been keeping a very close eye on him and I haven't had a chance to steal him away. Oh well, there's always next time. I think I just heard an explosion, so that's my queue to leave. My flight should be outside so it's time for me to make my grand exit. I can't wait to see the look on Tsuzuki's face as I fly away.

Several weeks have passed since the destruction of the Queen Camellia, and I've been very busy finishing my preparations for Tsuzuki. I will have him soon and then my revenge can finally be completed. It's a shame I can't play with him for awhile when I get him, but unfortunately I'll have to set everything up for the transplant and begin the operation. I can always have fun with him after the surgery, I'll just have to cover up his head. Or should I say my brother's head since that's what it will be. Tsuzuki's body will remain the same, it'll just be someone else's head. And since I'm planning to torture and kill my brother anyway, I'll finally be able to tear into Tsuzuki's body. Plus, he can't die so I can do it again and again. Just the thought of it is making my mouth water. Well the time has come for me to leave. I probably won't be writing again anytime soon, so I shall leave you in a safe place until I come back. Farewell.


End file.
